


Natural

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blackjack, Blow Jobs, Camera Sex, Dubcon turned fully Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Selfcest, Sexual Coercion, Underfell Grillby, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, Voyeurism, Weird multiverse shenanigans bringing these three together that we ignore for the hot smut, grillby - Freeform, solo masturbation, underfell Grillby named Fellby, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Grillby was starting to hate Sundays. Luckily, after a bet doesn't go in his favor, he finds that this Sunday might've been worth the trouble.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I got really hyped up to write this after I saw a *really* good Underfell Fellby fanart, but of course, it took me another few months before I could finish it. Please enjoy the fruits of my labor <333

Grillby was a hardworking elemental. From morning until late he tended to the different needs of his restaurant, whether it was picking up produce in the morning from the shop bunny or wiping down his tables for the dinner rush. Then there was the actual running of his bar, which was hectic enough with only one person to serve all of the customers who came in.

With a schedule like this, rest days were a necessity that Grillby was apt to ignore, but after sitting through lecture after lecture from his worried patrons asking him to take a break, Grillby finally decided to close the restaurant on Sundays. Instead of working, he took time to enjoy the finer aspects of his life. He picked up books to read. He tended to his flowers (of which he probably had at least a dozen of now. He should consider staying away from the flower shop.), and he even made time to converse with the other residents in town, something that he hadn’t been able to properly do for quite some time. Things were going well, and he had to say that taking breaks every now and again might be...nice.

“Your turn, Hot Cheeks.”

\--That is until he met the alternate versions of himself. 

He wasn’t sure how or why, and he didn’t quite understand all of the science mumbo-jumbo that Sans spat out to him afterward, but somehow multiple versions of him and his friends just sort of...popped up one day. The Underground had been in a state of chaos for a good week as Sans worked to fix the damage. 

When the whole mess was cleaned up and the doppelgangers sent back to their homes, a rip formed in the fabric of the universe, and that meant...something. Sans had talked to him about it at length the day after it happened at the bar but Grillby let the conversation smolder away into his subconscious. Clearly, it wasn’t going to affect him at all so there was no need in trying to understand it.

Then, his alternates started contacting him. They wanted to hang out, get to know one another, find out what made them similar and different. So, they decided to set up a weekly get-together every week on the only day they all collectively had off: Sunday. 

Grillby was starting to hate Sundays.

This week the meeting was held at Fellby’s restaurant, one of his edgier alternates. Since Fellby was in charge (and mentioned it as often as he could, much to Grillby’s annoyance), he proposed that they play some cards, gamble a little, and relax from the built up stress of the week. Of course, they always ended up playing cards at some point or another regardless of who was in charge, but in order to keep it fresh they usually changed up which particular game they played. 

Today, the name of the game was Blackjack, and it was Grillby’s turn. 

He looked down at his cards, a Queen of Diamonds and a Six of Spades in hand, and wondered how in the world he managed to get stuck with literally the worst hand in existence. If he decided to hit, he would  _ have  _ to get a card with a value of 5 or lower to have any sort of chance in winning, and because he couldn’t see the other’s cards there was no way of telling what was already out on the table. On the other hand, if he decided to stand, there was a very likely chance that the other two could have a higher hand, and then he would lose anyway. It was a poor gamble, pure and simple.

Grillby sat up a little straighter, holding his hand casually as he worked to portray the air of a confident man. These two would eat him alive, otherwise. Well, Fellby would eat him alive. The man seemed to thrive on any opportunity to knock him down a peg. Was it because they were the closest in terms of personality? 

He glanced over his cards at the large, purple elemental in front of him, a haze of smoke accompanying the figure. Fellby, this universe’s Grillby, was a ruthless businessman who ran his restaurant almost like a mafia front. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was some sort of boss in a gang; that would fit Fellby almost to a T. Snarky, rude, prone to violence...and he was supposed to be Grillby? Ugh. 

Fellby turned his head to look at Grillby, sunglasses obscuring his gaze. He crossed his legs, sitting back in his chair as he brought a new unlit cigarette up to his mouth with a small smirk. Could he tell the predicament that Grillby was in?

No, of course not, Grillby was the perfection of calm right now. There was no way Fellby could see through his impeccable poker face.

Just in case, Grillby let his gaze slide over to his other alternate. 

Swirlby was a Grillby from an odd sort of universe, one in which their personalities were swapped around. From what they deduced, Swirlby’s personality was swapped with a monster named Muffet, someone of which Grillby couldn’t recall having a lot of interactions. He knew that she lived in Hotland and charged exorbitant prices for her sweets (9999g for a croissant? Was she insane?), but she never directly competed with his own business so he never gave her a second thought. 

In any case, Swirlby was leagues different from both Grillby and Fellby. He was very expressive from his clothing to the way he naturally spoke, but it was hard to tell what was going on in his head. One moment he could be having a perfectly normal conversation about tea, and the next he could be talking about the advantages of using hypnosis as a business strategy. It was a little...unnerving, which was unfortunate since he was the most pleasant to hang out with--as long as Grillby stayed out of physical contact range. He learned that lesson the hard way. 

Swirlby rested his head in his hand as a serene smile played on his face, swirly glasses trained on Grillby. He hummed lightly, some unrecognizable tune as his finger moved in slow circles over his face-down cards. He seemed confident in his hand, which worried Grillby even more about his own. 

“Grillby~” Swirlby suddenly said. Grillby was proud of himself for not jumping; it took him a long time to get used to his quick and sudden way of speaking. “Are you okay? You look pretty concerned over there~.”

Dammit, he thought that he would have to worry about Fellby seeing through his facade, but it was Swirlby that he should’ve been paying more attention to. He nodded his head to signify that  _ yes,  _ he was okay. Thinking quickly on his feet, Grillby gestured towards the empty seat to his left.

“Oh, Willby~? He said something about an important job, and that he’d try to make it next week.” Swirlby sighed softly, slumping down so that his cheek rested on the table. “It’s a shame; I enjoy his company here~.”

Grillby nodded; Willby was another of their alternates that came by every now and again for their sessions, but work in his universe often kept him away. He had always wanted to ask what sort of work the elemental was up to, but he knew that he  _ probably  _ didn’t want to know. Willby’s universe seemed to be a mix of Swirlby’s and Fellby’s own, so there was no doubt in his mind that the job he held was of a less savory type. And to be honest, Grillby was kind of relieved that he wasn’t there. Usually, when both Swirlby and Willby were together in the same room they concocted all sorts of odd shenanigans that Grillby was forced to participate in. After last week’s strip poker fiasco, Grillby pledged not to go anywhere near their universes without underclothes. 

Looking back at his cards, Grillby sighed internally. He had to make a choice sooner or later, so it was best to just rip off the bandage, so to speak. Grillby placed his free hand on the table, locking eyes with Fellby as he tapped his index finger against the table twice. 

Instead of handing Grillby a card off the top of the deck like he was supposed to, Fellby turned to Swirlby, body shaking with barely-contained laughter. “Get a load of this guy, Swirlby. ‘ _ Hit me’,  _ he says!” Fellby’s flames crackled wildly above his head as he dissolved into loud laughter, a unique barking rasp that Grillby had come to hate over the past couple of weeks. “That's a lot of balls for someone who's probably holding a high hand.”

Grillby opened his mouth… And then promptly shut it. It would do no good for him to try and explain himself out of this, especially since Fellby was calling him out on baseless facts. He would just have to play the part of the nonchalant player: feign apathy, basically.  _ This game didn't matter; the money lost wouldn't be worth the taunting he'd get if he gave up now. Stay zen-- _

Fellby plucked the first card off the deck and flicked it towards Grillby, the smooth surface of the table allowing it to glide across until it stalled in front of Grillby’s hand. Grillby hoped that the odds were in his favor, and after a deep breath he picked up the card and looked at it. Joker. Of course. It was a bust.

Sighing, Grillby tossed his cards towards the middle of the table, running his fingers through the flames of his head in irritation. The other two leaned in to take a look.

“Wow, today is not your day, huh Sweetheart?” Fellby flipped his own cards over in front of him, revealing a Five and Six of Clubs, and a Seven of Spades. “Looks like I win,” He gloated, reaching over his upturned hands towards the pile of gold coins that sat on the table. 

“Ah ah ah~” Before Fellby could grab the pot Swirlby stopped him, revealing a hand of twenty to the table. “I believe that I’ve won this round~” Swirlby sang, dragging the gold towards his side of the table with both arms. 

“What the fuck, are you kidding me? You’ve won the last five rounds!” Fellby exclaimed, gesturing towards the small mountain beside Swirlby. He had neatly placed the coins off in small varying stacks, some with as little as three pieces of gold and a few with over fifteen pieces. Grillby watched him stack in the new pieces, briefly flitting his eyes over to his own and Fellby’s stacks of won gold. He had a few stacks from having won a few rounds in the beginning so he didn’t feel too pathetic, but Fellby had one small pile of gold left, barely more than 30g. Was he  _ that  _ reckless with his own money?

“It’s not my fault you’re shit at blackjack, dear~” Swirlby shrugged, placing the last piece of gold directly into his jacket pocket. “Your bad luck does mean that I’m this much closer to saving my poor sprites in the ruins, so thank you!” 

Fellby refused to reply and instead pulled off his sunglasses before taking a long puff of his cigarette. Swirlby scoffed, turning to Grillby with a small, jagged smile. “Is it my turn to deal, or is it yours~?”

Grillby shook his head, pointing at Swirlby to indicate that it was his turn. Swirlby gathered up the cards off the table into his hand, making sure that all of the loose cards were in proper order so that he could shuffle them. While he was working on that, Grillby hazarded a look at Fellby, noting the creased lines of magma coursing underneath his forehead. He was up to something, Grillby just knew it.

But what?

Something about his look must’ve clued Fellby into his inner thoughts because he suddenly opened his eyes, fixing a glare directly on Grillby. Grillby stared back, flames bristling at the top of his head to signify confusion and irritation.  _ What was that look for?  _

“Hey, you two,” Fellby finally spoke, eyes still glued to Grillby as he stubbed his cigarette into the table, much to Grillby’s disgust. It might’ve been Fellby’s restaurant but that didn’t mean he could treat it like a dump. People ate there! “How would you like to… Up the odds for this round?”

Swirlby edged forward in his seat. “Ohh~? What did you have in mind? All or nothing?” 

Fellby finally turned away from Grillby, flashing a quick fanged grin Swirlby’s way. “Not quite...I was thinking something else to spice up this boring game. Do you want to hear what it is?” Swirlby nodded enthusiastically, and after a brief moment, Grillby gave a subtle nod. “How about whoever wins next round gets to make the losers do whatever they want?”

Grillby glanced over at Swirlby with a frown, trying to silently gauge the other’s thoughts. His face and flames were surprisingly devoid of emotions, hand to his mouth as the metaphorical gears turned in his head. He couldn’t have been actually considering it, was he? “Anything, huh~?”

“Yep, whatever you want,” Fellby spoke slow, emphasizing his words carefully. “You could be cruel and make us sit in the snow...or perhaps you could get a nice massage from Grillby.”

_ What.  _

Swirlby snapped his head up, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he considered the words. “I could do that, couldn’t I...”

“ _ Whatever _ you want.”

“You’re right~ I’m in!” 

Something akin to horror took over Grillby’s mind as he gawked at the other two. He crossed his arms in an X in front of him, vehemently opposing to this proposal; he wasn’t about to let himself get dragged into whatever this was. 

“You’re out-voted, so we’re doing it anyway. Hope you’re on your A game this round,” Fellby declared, motioning for Swirlby to start passing out cards. 

_ Are you kidding me…  _ Grillby sighed heavily, settling down in his seat for what he expected would be an intense round. Not only was he fighting to win for gloating rights, but now he had to win in order to save his ass from whatever Swirlby had planned. As soon as the cards stopped in front of him Grillby swooped them up into his hand, silently praying for a good hand. Thankfully he had received an Ace and a Two, plenty of room to maneuver. Maybe his luck was finally going well?

He looked over at the other two to gauge how their opening hand looked, noticing that Swirlby had an oddly somber expression on his face. Fellby, on the other hand, looked elated, practically grinning from nonexistent ear to ear as he gushed over his hand. Grillby would’ve been worried, but Fellby had the uncanny ability to be a very good bluffer, so it was possible that he was just putting on the front to disguise his bad hand. Both of them were good bluffers actually, so he learned all of nothing from that. 

Since Grillby was to Swirlby’s left, it was his turn. He tapped on the table twice for a card, adding the new Four to his hand with a barely concealed smile. A hand of six, or seventeen, pretty good so far.

Next was Fellby’s turn, and he shook his head. “No thanks, I’m pretty good where I’m at.” Grillby glanced over at Fellby, instantly suspicious. Was he actually trying to bluff, or was he in a good position? “Got something to say, hot stuff?” Fellby asked.

Grillby ignored him, directing his gaze to his hand of cards. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Swirlby giving himself a card, the flames on the top of his head bursting into life for an instant before settling down again. He must’ve gotten a good card. Looks like Grillby couldn’t rule him out just yet. 

The game continued on for another two rounds; possibly their longest game yet. At this point, no one had thrown their cards into the middle so Grillby assumed that they all were still in the running. He looked down at his cards, surprised that he managed to accumulate such a fantastic hand. There was no way these other guys could beat the twenty he had. Hopefully. Fellby had still refused to hit both times he had been passed, which made Grillby worry a little, so he decided that maybe a bit of prodding would be in order. 

“...You haven’t picked up any cards since we started,” He rasped, voice low under the crackles and pops of his flames. “...Confident in your hand?”

Fellby shrugged. “You know me, I’m always confident. The question is, are you?”

“...I’d say that I’ve probably gotten you beat.”

“Oh yeah?” Intrigued, Fellby leaned forward on the table with a small hum. “Well then, what are you going to make me do when you win?”

“...Buy you a muzzle, for starters,” Grillby deadpanned, much to Fellby’s amusement. 

“Kinky.”

“...” Grillby gave him a withering look, but Fellby just shrugged in response. 

“What? You can’t tell me that you’ve never thought about fucking your clone.”

Shifting uncomfortably, a small blush dotted Grillby’s face as he stared intently at the bar counter behind Fellby. He was always so crass when it came to topics like this, just stating it out there in the open without any sort of decency! It just wasn’t proper.

...No matter how right he was. 

Damn, he needed to reply with something, and fast. The longer he let the silence fester, the worst it’ll get.

“...Not you.” Good, perfect, there was no way Fellby could take that and make it into anything else, right?

“Oho, not me? So you’ve thought about it with one of the others then?”  _ God dammit-- _

“Is it me~?” Swirlby’s voice cut through whatever thoughts Grillby had for a rebuttal, crushing them to a fine dust. The heat from his flames started to rush towards his face, turning it a bright blue and betraying his inner feelings. 

He had, in fact, thought about which version of himself he’d have sex with if he ever got the chance, usually when there was a lull in business while he was working. He instantly ruled out Willby; the monster was just too chaotic for him to handle, and he’d rather not wake up with a knife to his neck. That only left the other two.

Grillby couldn’t deny Fellby’s natural charm and handsomeness. The man obviously worked very hard on keeping up appearances and he had to have a strong work ethic to run such a booming business in his chaotic world. They squabbled fairly often, but Grillby could easily see it turning into some sort of bizarre scenario where they engaged in some sort of hate-fuck session, each of them fighting for dominance and bringing the other pleasure. Only for the bragging points, of course. There was no love between them and a bit of physical contact wasn't going to change that. 

While Fellby was an obvious choice, there was something about Swirlby that captivated him. Maybe it was the allure of his mysterious personality, but if Grillby thought hard about it, it had to be his pleasant atmosphere. Since Swirlby was naturally flirty he imagined that it would be easy to ask him out on a date, maybe take him to a nice wine and dine place before he invited him back home, and then their sex would be tender and loving.  

Since Grillby was usually working when he thought of these things and wanted a break, he naturally gravitated towards choosing Swirlby, but it wasn’t anything more than that, just musing and what-ifs. 

Apparently whatever Swirlby saw in his face gave him his answer, because he pulled back with a wry smile. “Interesting~ Well this has been fun and all, but I’m afraid that I must bring this round to an end.” He spread out his cards on the table and slid a finger from one card to the next as he counted out loud. “--18, and 21~. I think I win again unless either of you has something up your sleeve?”

Grillby sighed, flipping his cards over with more force than he had intended to. He was a little miffed that he didn’t win, but at least Swirlby might just make them do silly things like strip and drink his gross tea (the only thing that both he and Fellby agreed on). In any case, stripping wasn’t nearly as bad as anything Fellby could make them do, so he considered himself safe for now. 

The last thing Grillby was expecting was for Fellby to grin so brightly that the jagged edge of his smile threatened to overtake the entire bottom half of his face. “I was hoping that one of you two would be bringing me a good challenge, and I see that I haven’t been disappointed. Unfortunately for you, I win.” He revealed his hand, an Ace and a King staring back at them. “21, and a blackjack. According to the rules, this beats your hand.”

“What the hell~!” Swirlby exclaimed. “Why didn’t you reveal that earlier?!”

“I wanted to do it at the right moment, and I got it,” Fellby said nonchalantly, brushing specks of dirt and dust off his jacket. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head briefly towards the ceiling. “Now, first order: follow me.” 

Fellby signaled for the two of them to follow before briskly walking towards the fire door behind the bar counter, adjusting the fluff of his jacket as he went. The atmosphere between them was thick with apprehension over the heinous things they were about to undergo by Fellby’s hand, glancing quickly at each other before getting up. 

Swirlby crossed his arms as he and Grillby passed through the door to the back, flames flickering unsurely. “What do you think he’ll make us do?”

Grillby shrugged. 

They followed the distant shadows left behind by Fellby's light to a small room at the end of the hallway. It was similar to the room that Grillby had in his own restaurant for when he had to stay overnight. There was a small bed in the corner and a nightstand, along with a desk and chair on the opposite side. Unlike the stacks of bills and paperwork Grillby usually kept on his desk, the one here was full of miscellaneous items that became more strange the longer he looked: a camera, a tripod and...handcuffs?

“...What is all this?”

Fellby waved him off distractedly as he picked up the tripod, fiddling with it to extend the legs to their full height. Curiosity winning out, Grillby took a step closer to watch Fellby set it up and place the camera on top, aligning it so that it was facing the bed. When he was done, he finally turned back around to face them, grin widening as he looked from Swirlby to Grillby with interest. “Yeah, this will be perfect. Come here and sit on the bed so I can explain what’s going to happen here.”

Grillby took a hesitant step back, not entirely sure what was going on but really not wanting to stick around and find out. Before he could take another, Swirlby latched onto his arm.

“Grillby~ You can’t chicken out now!” Swirlby insisted, pulling the larger elemental over to the bed with a surprising amount of strength. He flopped on the bed with a small grunt, bracing himself just enough so that he landed in a somewhat sitting position beside Swirlby. 

Fellby walked over to the bed as the two were getting situated, and before either of them noticed he quickly snapped the handcuffs on their entwined arms with a  _ clink.  _ “There! Now we’re ready to rumble.”

Grillby looked down his left arm at his handcuffed wrist, and then at Swirlby’s right wrist, noting that Swirlby seemed to be doing the same. They both looked up at their counterpart at the same time, which might’ve been amusing to Grillby if the situation wasn’t so...so...how would he describe this?

“...What the fuck did you do?” Grillby asked slowly, enunciating each of his words carefully over the increasing volume of his roaring flames. 

Fellby put a hand to his chest in faux-surprise, as if he were completely innocent. “Who, me? Well, I’m just getting you two ready for my orders, of course!”

“And what are those again~?” Swirlby asked calmly. A little too calmly for Grillby’s tastes. He had no time to ask though, because Fellby was moving again, taking a seat in the lone chair near the tripod and crossing his legs.

“Glad you asked Swirlby. I’m going to have you two perform on camera for me so I can make some extra cash. I’m not entirely heartless, so you two will each get a cut of the profits.”

Warning bells were sounding in Grillby’s head telling him to  _ get the fuck out of there _ , but what could he do when he was cuffed to someone else? He glanced over at Swirlby, noting that the other still seemed to be pretty calm, despite the otherwise unsettling circumstances surrounding them. Actually, he seemed to be almost...excited?

Right, the money. Grillby forgot how driven Swirlby was to get extra cash; guess it was up to him to figure out what the hell was going on. “...What exactly will we be doing on camera?”

“Aha, there’s the million G question! What will you two be doing on camera indeed? Swirlby, how about you give our friend Grillby a taste of what is expected of him?”

“I would be happy to~,” Swirlby purred, using his free hand to grab onto Grillby’s vest and pulled him closer so that they were face-to-face.

“...Wait, what are you-- _ mphhh! _ ” Grillby was cut off by Swirlby’s mouth suddenly connecting with his in a deep kiss. He went to push the other away but Swirlby anticipated the movement and reacted quickly, moving his hand to Grillby’s back and trapping his arm in the process. 

Grillby could feel his thoughts quickly being taken over by the delightful feeling of kissing, probably the first time he’s done this in quite a while. There was something intoxicating about Swirlby’s flames, enticing him to let go, enjoy it, have fun, don’t worry about anything else, and he was almost ready to do just that, but the small, sane part of his brain left reminded him that he  _ didn’t actually consent to any of this!  _

He made a sort of small sound at the back of his mouth as Swirlby dragged his tongue over Grillby’s flames, requesting access to his mouth, and it took every single part of him to resist the call. Of course, he thought about having sex with Swirlby before and this was literally a dream come true, but he couldn’t do this in good conscience if the two of them were just being forced to do it with no feelings attached. 

Swirlby definitely noticed Grillby’s hesitation, breaking their kiss to lean in against the side of Grillby’s face. “Hey, wanna know a secret~? I’ve been waiting to get a bite out of you for some time now.” 

Grillby’s mouth gaped open, but whatever he was going to say was lost in a moan as Swirlby trailed kisses down his neck. He flicked his tongue out, licking over the juncture between Grillby’s neck and shoulder.

Then, he bit down. 

Grillby swore, grunting as his flames rushed to the spot where they were connected. His hands found the lapels of Swirlby’s jacket, and he couldn’t tell whether he wanted to push him away or bring him closer. He settled for fisting the material, groaning as Swirlby dragged his fangs over his sensitive pseudo-flesh. “...S-Swirlby…”

“Ha, and here I thought he would have resisted a bit more,” Fellby commented off to the side.

Swirlby extracted himself from Grillby’s shoulder. He kept one hand on Grillby’s wrists as turned his head to glance at Fellby, and Grillby took a moment to do the same. Fellby slouched in his chair, untied bowtie laying limply over his shoulders as he watched the two of them with a sultry expression. He had been in the midst of caressing his bulge in his pants, and while Grillby thought he would stop with both of their eyes on him, he only grinned and continued. The camera was off to the side with its lens trained on the bed, and the tiny red light on the side blinked intermittently, indicating that Fellby had already started to record them. 

Before he could freak out too much about it, Swirlby began to talk. “Fellby, that’s not very fair, I’m quite good at what I do~ He just can’t help it. Besides, I think this attraction is mutual, right Grillby?”

Grillby swallowed, feeling his flames burn white hot at the edges. He couldn’t lie to the other monster, and not just because he knew Swirlby would figure it out anyway. He kind of (definitely) wanted to do this now. “...Yeah.”

Swirlby grinned. He threw himself on Grillby, knocking him flat on his back against the bed. Before Grillby could shake off vertigo from the fall, Swirlby was already on top of him, legs straddling his waist and keeping him pinned to the mattress. Swirlby leaned down so that their chests were nearly touching and whispered hotly against his mouth. “You want to fuck me hard, don’t you~?”

Grillby’s length twitched, and he realized that his pants were getting a bit too tight. Feeling a little bold, he wrapped his arms around Swirlby’s back, holding him in place as he thrust his hips up. Swirlby arched his back with a loud moan, forcing their hips to clash together. “...I think you want it too,” Grillby teased.

Laughing, Swirlby pressed their mouths together again. Unlike last time, Grillby automatically opened his mouth and thrust his tongue out into Swirlby’s waiting mouth.

Grillby had kissed a few monsters before, but nothing compared to the pure ecstasy that was kissing another fire monster. They didn’t take in oxygen as other monsters did, so they were free to cling to one another and enjoy themselves. The hot cavern of Swirlby’s mouth allowed his touch to expand, and their flames began to meld into one another as they greedily explored each other. Swirlby was sweet like rock candy, and even though Grillby didn’t quite like the taste of sweet foods, he knew that he was already addicted to him. 

While he was lost in the sensations, he felt a hand roving over his chest. Nimble fingers moved over his shirt, expertly unbuttoning the material until his chest was exposed to the elements. Swirlby made a triumphant noise and pulled away, panting as he moved his mouth to Grillby’s chest. He dragged his tongue over the flames, drinking in the choked off moans as his hand trailed further down.

“...Wait,” Grillby gasped, using his not-cuffed hand to stop Swirlby. “...You’re still wearing all of your clothing.”

Swirlby sat up and looked down at himself, tutting at his attire. “You’re right~! I am wearing entirely too much for this situation. Would you--” His voice crept low, and Grillby found that he rather liked that tone-- “Like to undress me?”

With shaky hands, Grillby reached up and tugged at the sleeves of Swirlby’s jacket. The handcuffs binding them together jingled in the near silence as he pulled it down off his shoulders. With that out of way, Grillby was free to ogle the other's physique. Swirlby, despite being the same height, had a thinner stature compared to Grillby. His flames looked like they opted for a more wiry frame under his clothing and Grillby was eager to test to theory. 

He grazed his knuckles over Swirlby’s throat as he moved down with a laser focus to the first button on Swirlby’s shirt, but a loud  _ ahem!  _ made him direct his attention to the third person in the room. Grillby didn’t even try to hide the irritation as he glared at Fellby, shrugging a shoulder up as if to say,  _ ‘What now?’ _

“You’re going too slow,” Fellby hissed. “No one’s going to get off to you two making googly eyes at one another. Get to the action already.”

Grillby went to retort, but Swirlby put a finger to his mouth. “Shh, don’t fret, dear~ He’s right, you know. Let’s spice it up a little, shall we?”

Swirlby was already moving before Grillby could inquire as to what he meant, sliding down Grillby’s legs to the floor. He got into a kneeling position and brought his handcuffed hand to Grillby’s crotch. Grillby gasped out and fluttered his eyes closed, relishing in the warmth of Swirlby’s hand against the most sensitive part of himself. His hips jerked without his approval into the touch, and he heard Swirlby’s cheeky giggle from below. 

“This part of you is so honest. I bet it wants a kiss~” 

The clinking of the chains bouncing against his belt rang in his head, nearly distracting him from the sound of his zipper coming undone, and suddenly his dick was out, standing at attention and yearning to be touched. Grillby exhaled softly as he felt Swirlby grasp his shaft, prompting him to open his eyes to watch Swirlby work. His timing was impeccable, for he managed to sit up and watch right as Swirlby took his entire dick into his mouth. 

“... _ Ngh!!! _ ” Despite his desire to come off as gentlemanly, Grillby couldn’t help grabbing the back of Swirlby’s head in his scramble to ground himself, letting out a loud groan as Swirlby’s tongue ran up the bottom of his length. 

It was a struggle to focus on anything with the way Swirlby was going at his dick. He definitely must’ve had some sort of practice  _ somewhere,  _ because he was simply exquisite. Each swipe of his tongue had Grillby gasping into his clenched fist, and each touch of his long, delicate fingers was enough to ignite another burst of passion in his roaring center, pushing him closer to what would probably be an explosive end. 

Grillby didn't want to finish too early, so he focused on Fellby. It was plain to see that Swirlby’s stellar performance was having an effect on him as well. Fellby ran his hand underneath his own hardened length, breath ragged and eyes following Swirlby’s precise movements. His flames sparked wildly at the tips as he mouthed obscenities, and Grillby found that this only made him throb harder.

Grillby moaned as Swirlby pulled off his cock with a loud  _ pop! _ , grinning as he adjusted his glasses. “You look like you’re enjoying this~”

“...You have no idea.” Grillby said as he touched the side of Swirlby’s cheek. “...How’d you get so good at that?”

“Oh my, you can’t expect me to kiss and tell~ I’m much too polite for that.” Grillby scoffed humorously at Swirlby’s sweet expression, understanding that Swirlby got around much more than he had originally thought. Maybe he should’ve been turned off by it, but it had the opposite effect, arousing him to no end.

He watched with barely contained anticipation as Swirlby got to his feet and used his free hand to strip out of his pants. His long shirt did little to hide the eager bob of his erection when it was freed, and soon it was pressed flush against Grillby’s own arousal as Swirlby climbed back into his lap. 

Swirlby dragged a hand slowly up, up, up Grillby’s leg, over the swell of his erection to his well-defined pecs. He didn’t linger like last time, instead venturing until his fingers were pressed to Grillby’s mouth, held out like a fine meal being served. “Do me a favor~?” Swirlby sang, and Grillby took the digits into his mouth. He lapped noisily, desperately, skillfully covering Swirlby’s fingers in molten lava. He put as much enthusiasm into his work as Swirlby did for him, and he could tell the actions were appreciated by the hot, breathy little gasps coming from Swirlby’s half-open mouth. 

“Gosh~ who knew that you were so good with your tongue?” Swirlby removed his fingers from Grillby’s mouth and gently pushed him back onto the bed. He got to his knees and positioned himself over Grillby, wiggling his butt for the camera before pressing a wet finger to his entrance. 

Grillby watched as Swirlby began to prepare himself, utterly captivated with the fluidity to his actions with only one hand available. Even though he couldn't see Swirlby working himself open, it was easy to imagine how it felt by the blissful expression on Swirlby's face, mouth half-open and eyes closed behind askew glasses. He wanted to fix them but settled for running his free hand up Swirlby's side, offering him a small smile for encouragement. “... You look so beautiful like this.”

“ _ Haaa _ ~ you're so-- _ ngh!-- _ affectionate,” Swirlby breathed out. He went to kiss Grillby and let out a small whimper as the action changed the angle of his fingers. Swirlby worked his fingers in and out for a little longer, but the effect of the new angle soon had him breathless and needy. “Oh my god, Gr-grillby-- fuck, this feels so good. I need you,  _ pleasepleaseplease  _ I need you to  _ fuck me right now! _ ”

“... Right, sure okay.” Grillby moved his hand and allowed Swirlby to scramble into place on top of him, but suddenly he realized that they had no lube. “... Wait, are you going to be okay just taking it in like that?” 

Swirlby waved him off and directed his attention to Grillby's cock. “It's fine, it's fine~” He licked a long stripe up the center of his palm to the tips of his fingers before pumping the length. He looked elated when Grillby spasmed in his hold, giving him a bit more attention before pressing the length to his entrance. “Ready?”

At Grillby’s nod, Swirlby eagerly sank down onto the waiting dick. Grillby’s flames stuttered as the pleasure engulfed him all at once, and it took him an extreme amount of effort to stop himself from immediately thrusting into the warm heat. Above him, Swirlby moaned sinfully, moving his hands down to Grillby's legs for stability. “ _ Mmmm _ , that's what I'm talking about~ You're pretty big, aren't you?” 

“...I--” Grillby stuttered off into a groan as Swirlby began to move in his lap. He was warm, so overwhelmingly warm, and  _ tight.  _ Grillby wasn’t sure if he had ever had the pleasure of copulating with someone so perfect, and he thanked whatever stars or deity out there that allowed such a chance meeting to happen. Placing his hands on Swirlby’s thin hips, Grillby attempted to take control of the situation. While Swirlby felt amazing, his movements were a bit erratic, and Grillby knew that he could have Swirlby singing his praises if he had control. “...Let me help you feel good?”

Swirlby’s pace slowed to a crawl as he looked down at Grillby. Even from this angle--no, especially from this angle, he looked amazing. His chest heaved from exertion from behind his messy shirt, his face was slightly darker than the rest of his body, and his flames were as unsteady as his breath was, contracting with each inhale and fanning out into sparks with the subsequent exhale. He couldn’t help but shift his hips and revel in the slight gasp he received. 

“Mmmm, how can I say no to that~? But--we have to change positions.”

Grillby tilted his head in confusion as Swirlby dismounted. “...Wait, why--oh.” With Swirlby out of his lap, Grillby could see the unfortunate third party that threw a wrench in their intimate session, and he remembered all too well that they were doing this for Fellby’s wretched get rich quick scheme. 

“Pick anything you want, dear~ Just know I'll be judging you heavily.”

Grillby chuckled under his breath. This version of him really was something else. Making sure to be extra cautious of the binds on their wrists, he lowered Swirlby down to the bed with his head facing Fellby. Since Fellby was otherwise preoccupied with adjusting the camera--for their new angle, he supposed--Grillby took the time to finish unbuttoning Swirlby's shirt to explore his torso underneath. As he imagined, Swirlby's body was thin. Wiry-looking pseudo-muscles made up a good portion of it, and his star-shaped core stood out at the center of his abdomen. Grillby wanted to caress it, but it was (surprisingly) a little too intimate for their current situation, so he settled for running his fingers over Swirlby’s fiery chest. 

Swirlby withered under his touch as barely-kept laughter bubbled in his chest. “Ah! Gr-grillby~!”

“...Ticklish?” He'd have to remember that for next time--if there was a next time. God, he hoped there was a next time. 

Fellby cleared his throat. “Any time now, gentlemen. I've got a fortune to make and an orgasm to catch.”

Doing his best interpretation of rolling his eyes, Grillby picked up one of Swirlby’s perfect legs and placed it over his shoulder. He lined himself up with Swirlby's puckered entrance and, after a desperate nod for him to continue, pushed in. 

Grillby thought that being inside Swirlby once already might have gotten him used to the sensation, but on the contrary, it was almost as if Swirlby was hotter than before. Despite just being penetrated, Swirlby's fingers dug hard into Grillby's arms as he clenched around Grillby's length. It was utterly erotic and only got worse when Swirlby hooked a leg around his back with a moan. 

Grillby wanted to tease Swirlby, to bring him to the edge of orgasm again and again, but with Swirlby practically crying out for him, how could he resist? 

Swirlby arched his back as Grillby began to thrust into him, muttering breathless praises that were far too jumbled for Grillby to hear. It was a shame that he was so quiet, and Grillby instantly set about fixing that. He grabbed Swirlby's leg on his shoulder for leverage before pounding into him faster, deeper, with an eagerness to find the bundle of nerves that would make the other scream with pleasure. 

“Ah~! F-fuck, right there!” Swirlby screamed out when Grillby adjusted his angle. He focused on that spot exclusively, relishing in the sweet symphony of moans and whines. His flames fanned out as pleasure consumed his body, and he nearly faltered in his pace when he felt the teasing lick of Swirlby's fire against his. 

The pressure began to build in his core as his orgasm neared, but Grillby focused on holding it back. Instead, he wrapped his cuffed hand around Swirlby's cock, making the other cry out as he pumped up and down the length. 

“Grillby, good! So- _ haah! _ -good! I'm going to--!”

“... Do it, please.”

Swirlby bucked against Grillby once more before his body locked up. Hot fluid spewed from his cock as he orgasmed, covering his torso and leaking down to the bedsheets. Between the sight before him and the unbelievable tightness of Swirlby's ass, the last bits of Grillby's self-control dwindled and he dug deep into Swirlby's flesh, barely managing to pull out before adding his own release to the mix. 

It was nearly silent in the bedroom as the two recovered from their orgasm, save for their ragged breathing and a series of beeps from the camera. Grillby gingerly placed Swirlby's leg onto the bed before flopping down beside him. He gathered Swirlby into his arms and pressed soft kisses to his cheek and neck. “...Are you alright? Is anything sore?”

“Mmmm…” Swirlby wiggled his body in Grillby's hold. “Nope! Everything feels great~ What did you think, Fellby?”

Grillby looked over at the purple elemental, who at some point moved to sit on the bed beside them. His shirt was covered in purple fluids, showing just how hot their performance must’ve been.

“You're wonderful as always, Swirlby. However, you need to work harder,” He said, glancing at Grillby. 

“... Go fuck yourself.”

“Already did. Anyway, got some good footage. You two are going to be big stars here soon.”

Grillby wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, but…maybe it was worth it for the experience. He looked over at Swirlby, accidentally catching his gaze. Swirlby smiled sleepily at him, and he returned the expression with a grin of his own. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _At blackjack, the best possible hand for the player is to reach a score of 21 with exactly two cards, which necessarily involves an Ace and a ten-valued card (a 10, jack, queen, or king). This hand, which usually defeats any other hand of 21 and carries a higher payout of winnings, is referred to as a "blackjack" or a "natural"._ \--Wikipedia
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all forms of kudos/comments/love, and if you're over 18, check out my NSFW tumblr here: [ SesuRescue ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: THIS FIC HAS FANART! Check out this wonderful art made by [ Lunasstash](https://twitter.com/lunasstash/status/1083171060856614917?s=20)!


End file.
